Its Not About The Story
by OrangeSea
Summary: Sarah finds that after doing everything she wanted to do with her life, something is still missing. Inspired by Pika-la-Cynique's "Here's the day..." J/S


New obsession, new fanfic. Woo? Inspired by Pika-la-Cynique's "Here's the day..." (easy to find on deviantart)

Don't own anything but the details.

* * *

The story isn't important. There arn't that many of them anyway, so really the story itself is not what you're reading for. Perhaps you've got a favorite, and you just want to see it played out for you again.

What is important is the journey. How the story unfolds, because that is where the uniqueness and peculiarity start to shine. You read the story to learn about the people in it, even if they are familiar, and you read to see how they do what you know they will do. Most people know how it ends, or at least they know the few ways it can end, and that's okay. What they want to see is how they got there.

Sarah knew all of this. She spent her work time becoming somebody interesting enough to breath life into well used stories. Due to the nature of her profession she became intimately familiar with every one of the few story's that existed, but delighted in discovering new ways to tell them with each production. She wasn't a child anymore and some of the glamor had rubbed off of acting, but none of the magic had disappeared and for that she was grateful.

She spent her private time with friends, laughing and joking and being in the center of every big event. Like all people that surround themselves with half-friends she found that it was a lonely life indeed. She realized that everyone is probably lonely, why else would it become such an integral part of the telling of stories? So she appreciated the friends she had, accepted that they didn't really know her and probably never would, and continued on with her life and career assuming that the loneliness that plagued her would never disappear completely.

Despite the touch of magic in her life, and her firm belief that it existed, growing up had distanced her from her labyrinth friends. She had called them for years after her adventure and often considered them closer than the human half-friends she kept. Like all long distance relationships, though, it had faded with time and she had gotten progressively worse about remembering to call them to her to chat. The theatre had monopolized her time, as was its way, and it had been several years since she last contacted her friends.

It was with no little amount of surprise that Sarah woke one morning to find a crystal ball sitting quietly on her desk, accompanied by a white feather. She picked up the feather first and stared at it, a little thrill traveling up her spine. While she was comfortable with her loneliness, she couldn't deny that she had often wondered if the king of the goblins would be able to fill that strange void. Pushing the thought aside she set the feather back on her desk.

Sarah stared at the crystal next, debating her options. They were few... ignore it, pick it up... perhaps try to throw it away without touching it but that seemed an awfully silly option. She knew, in a distant sort of way, that this was the beginning of a story. Her life until this point had been consistent with the ups and downs that a life in theatre always brings. Consistent problems, consistent solutions, she knew that to continue on the way she was would be a poor story indeed, and hadn't she always wanted to be a part of a grand adventure again?

The heavy crystal was warm to the touch, which was a little surprising. Its surface was smooth and perfect while its interior sparkled in a way that no glitter could produce. It begged her to look into its depths. She couldn't help but smile, despite herself and her fears, and stared into the magical object.

The images that flicked through the depths of the crystal were actually quite benign. It showed her the labyrinth from a birds eye view so clearly she could imagine herself soaring through the air. It was as though she circled languidly and eventually drifted closer to the great maze. It showed her glimpses of her old friends in their daily lives, but also presented her with images of new and interesting creatures no less magical. It surprised her by causing the gaping hole of loneliness grow and writhe.

Somewhat reluctantly she set the crystal down. She stroked the little white feather thoughtfully and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She considered, then, the reason behind this unique gift. She knew there was only one person who could have given it to her, and that was enough to send another tingle down her spine and set the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up straight. Sarah could not fathom why he would send such a gift, though. It was entirely too early in this peculiar story to guess the reason. For all she knew it could be a horror story and she was doomed to be stalked and killed in a fit of rage. It could be another adventure, full of misguided innocence just like the last. It could be... well, she didn't want to think about the one kind of story she craved to be in.

After entirely too long she blinked and began getting ready for the day. She had a matinee to prepare for which meant two plays in one day. She didn't have the time to dawdle over old memories, no matter how tempting the story they offered. Life was a compelling thing for Sarah, for all it wasn't much of a story by itself.

-----------------

Jareth ran his kingdom as he always had. The goblins did things that goblins usually do, mostly drinking and partying and occasionally setting things on fire. He never gave another human the power of wishes. He didn't feel the need to, and considered the consequences dangerous enough to deter.

Nobody of Jareth's kind came to see him. He had suspected long ago that he was the last of what he was, and accepted it as an inevitable truth. Other kingdoms were ruled by other beings and the goblin kingdom was ruled by him. Jareth was very indifferent to it for many many years. He had lost count. He entertained himself by watching mortals and ran his kingdom because it was his duty and that had been perfectly fine for a very long time.

It wasn't until a human girl had captured his attention and used it to turn his kingdom upside down that the king became impatient with being alone. She had announced herself as his equal and he had -felt- the magic shifting to comply. The labyrinth had given her that wish as its victor and she had turned it into a command just to spite him. He had feared, at first, that she had dragged him down to the level of mortals but quickly discovered that was not the case.

The only conclusion that could be made, then, was quite logical. Jareth became fascinated with the idea of another of his kind. He continued to watch mortals to entertain himself but now he also watched one girl who wasn't mortal any more. He kept his distance, though, because no matter how compelling company could be... it just had to be her, didn't it? The most contrary, ornery, charismatic, social butterfly to have traipsed past his attention. The one girl he couldn't predict when she was mortal now joined him in his enigmatic race and wasn't that just how these things always worked? He wouldn't admit to himself how exciting the prospect really was.

It had taken him a number of years to decide on what action to take. He knew that his inability to predict this wild magical girl was going to cause him a great deal of trouble but he also knew that remaining silent was completely insufferable. He decided to leave her a test. An orb to see what she couldn't otherwise and a feather to sign the message. It was a gentle reminder of the world she was now a part of and her actions from there would determine his next course.

* * *

It had been several weeks since she received her gift from the goblin king and she had taken to staring into the depths of it before falling to sleep every night. She had discovered that if she willed it she could watch whatever she wanted to, as long as it remained within the labyrinth or the goblin kingdom.

One particular night she returned from a cast party celebrating the end of her latest production to flop onto her bed and reach instinctively for her crystal. When not in use it sat beside her bed at all times and that night was no exception. It remained warm against her hand and before she even looked into its depths she considered the cast party, one actor in particular had been... tenacious for her attentions. She found she had no interest in giving them to him and could not particularly explain why, even to herself.

He had, however unfortunately, reminded her of the loneliness she still felt. The crystal helped in a detached sort of way but she still felt the need for a closeness she could not find in any of her friends. She didn't find it in attractive actors, witty technicians, rich producers... nobody had filled the void.

She thought again, then, of the goblin king and shivered. Without thinking about it she looked into the crystal and saw him for the first time in many years.

He was lounging on his throne and actually appeared to be working. Sarah couldn't help but smile to herself when his image appeared to her. He seemed to notice her immediately, she could tell because he looked straight at her for a second or two before returning to his business. She was surprised and somewhat disappointed. Surprised because he didn't seem upset to find her watching him but disappointed that he seemed so disinterested in her. Despite his relaxed posture he seemed quite intent on the subjects in front of him giving them his full attention after dismissing hers.

She watched him for hours that night and even part way into dawn. Each new person to come to him and present their case was afforded the same intense scrutiny. She smiled and laughed when the subjects were comical and frowned when they were violent. Each situation was handled quickly and, as far as she could tell from the mute display, as fairly as the king could make it. She watched until the great throne room was empty and leaned forward in her bed to better see what the goblin king would do next.

He turned to her, then, when the room was calm, smiled a wicked little half smile that sent shivers down her spine... and disappeared. She nearly cried out from surprise and instantly willed the crystal to find him again. It would not. For the first time in her experiences with the crystal she found resistance and was unable to see what she wanted.

With a disgusted snort she set the orb onto her nightstand with a thud and huffed to herself.

"Infuriating man."

* * *

Sarah found herself unsure of what to do next. She had completed her last play with all of the fanfare that came with the end of an intensive show and now she was feeling kind of lost. There was no shortage of job offers because she was good at what she did, but none of them sounded particularly interesting. As much as she hated it, the loneliness that she had kept so easily contained before was refusing to remain in the background any longer.

She had even begun calling on her labyrinth friends once again. She did not mention to them the crystal, but instead listened to their stories and lives without making much comment. They felt more real to her than the friends of the aboveground world and that worried her. She was feeling more and more misplaced and could not figure out why. She told her friends of her life and they congratulated her on her accomplishments. She couldn't bring herself to confide to them, though, that she was missing a story and that her life had stagnated as a result.

It was with great surprise to her friends, then, that she insisted they show her how to travel between the aboveground and the underground. They told her that the only way humans could travel such a distance was with the aid of the king or another powerful being. She sniffed, then, and insisted there must be some way. She would not tolerate a thirteen hour time limit or the snide remarks of a once defeated king.

Her friends swapped bewildered looks and helpless shrugs. They insisted there was nothing they could do and Sarah was so disappointed she said goodbye, then, and goodnight. With a promise to call on them later she dismissed them and picked up her crystal to contemplate her options.

This was a turning point in the story, she knew. Clearly something had to happen because her previously acceptable life was becoming considerably less so quite quickly. With a wry twist of the lips she decided, then, that words were important so she would use hers carefully. She called to him as she stared at the crystal he gave to her.

"I wish to speak with the Goblin King."

Sarah waited. She could feel something shift, but could not understand what she felt. She continued to wait for the goblin king speak with her. After quite some time she sighed and set the crystal onto her night stand. She walked to the kitchen and nearly jumped out of her skin when her disappointment was disrupted by a smooth, silky voice with a clipped accent.

"How much longer to you plan to make me wait?"

Sarah spun on her heal and sure enough, there stood the Goblin King stretched out casually against her door frame, effectively pinning her into the kitchen. She sucked in a gasp and her surprise quickly faded into annoyance.

"-You- made -me- wait! I called you nearly an hour ago!"

He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the door frame, strolling into her kitchen as though he wasn't completely out of place. "And I waited for you to say something for nearly an hour." He circled her and she bristled. He was right, damn him, and she had let the words bite her in the ass all over again.

She walked out of the kitchen, determined to avoid as much of his gloating as possible. He followed her languidly into her little living room and continued on smugly, "How quaint, you thought yourself important enough to warrant a personal visit?" Sarah grit her teeth together until something occurred to her.

"If I didn't, then why are you -here-, Jareth?" He froze at the sound of his name and Sarah watched him closely. Words were powerful, weren't they? It would make sense if that extended to names.

He began to stroll again, as languidly as before, though she noticed a certain tenseness remained in his mismatched eyes. "You were wasting my time, I have other things to do... as you well know, Sarah."

She sat on her overstuffed sofa and hunkered down comfortably, feigning a relaxed appearance to match his own. Something about her name had set her teeth on edge. His knowledge of her use of the crystal did not surprise her but his sudden chill at the mention his name certainly did. She quirked a brow at him and smiled impishly, feeling as though she had one upped him. She stretched luxuriously over the couch and smiled at him with her most winning audition smile.

"Jareth," She crooned, calling upon every acting technique she had learned to sound appealing. He tensed again and a fascinating expression flickered over his face before he slammed a mask of indifference over it. Sarah was intrigued. "I wished you here to ask why you left me a voyeurs crystal."

Jareth gave her a look of suffering at her bluntness. He had rather hoped she would grow out of it with adulthood and the changes her last adventure had made. Just his luck she had not. "It seemed appropriate."

Sarah stretched over the couch and eyed him curiously, he seemed quite reluctant to answer her question which made it burn all the more brightly in her head. "Why, though? Weren't you angry I beat your maze? Why would you want anything to do with me, let alone to give me such a thoughtful gift?" and she couldn't help herself, after a significant pause in which she shifted around to let her head hang over the arm rest to watch him upside down she added, "Jareth."

With what sounded suspiciously like a long suffering sigh Jareth stalked his way towards the troublesome former mortal. He stopped in front of her and bent towards her at the waist with his arms clasped behind his back. Staring straight into her upside down eyes he purred, "Sarah Williams," and she felt something dangerous shift. The experience was unlike any she had felt before. For years her name had grated at her, an irritation on another's lips, but this feeling was consuming. She gaped as the rest of the world faded noticeably and she was left with a smirking Goblin King looming over her. "Precious thing, you don't realize the fire you are playing with. I thought only to give you an idea of the world you made yourself a part of before your inevitable return."

The invisible cords that had bound her began to loosen and she sucked in a deep breath. The first thing to tumble out of her mouth was probably not the wisest, most thoughtful, or even most useful thing she could have said. She muttered his name again. Surprise, awe, and confusion littered the simple name and she realized then that she didn't know the last name of the Goblin King and that was quite the shame.

She got the impression that if it had been dignified to facepalm, the goblin king would have done just that. She ignored it, more important things whirring through her mind now. "What was that? How did?... And what do you mean by 'inevitable return'. I'm still human, I still belong aboveground."

He sat in her overstuffed chair then, lounging in a familiar, if somewhat pompous, sort of way. He made a tsking sound and smiled in a smug sort of way that made him look like he was enjoying himself very much. She glowered at him as he spoke and started to sit up, "Still making assumptions, Sarah Williams." and as he purred her name she felt the world make that funny shift again and found herself having to concentrate -very hard- on anything that wasn't the Goblin King and the inexplicable tendrils of his will that seemed to bind her.

Sarah was not a stupid girl, she knew damn well that he was just proving to her the kind of power names could have. She gritted her teeth and found herself unable to speak. She squinted at the goblin king with ever evidence of annoyance but would not give him the satisfaction of fear. She pushed against his bounds and tried to stretch their limits. It was like being caught in a steel cage but she explored anyway, ignoring his gloating expression. Eventually she felt him become bored with the game and the cage dissolved, leaving her feeling slightly out of breath and more than a little peeved.

"You have the advantage in this game, I wouldn't have to assume the rules if I knew them."

He grinned in a feral sort of way, "My dear, that never stopped you before."

Though the years had tamed her temper somewhat, Sarah was still prone to irrational actions and leaping into unfamiliar situations. She would have never succeeded as an actress if she had lost that and so she used it now, not considering the consequences. She pushed herself from the couch and stalked over to the smug man lounging on her furniture. Planting a hand on either armrest she practically growled. "Goblin King Jareth..." She threw every ounce of will she had behind the words, attempting to guide it like she had the images in the crystal. "I'm not stopping now."

It was quite gratifying to see his eyes widen just slightly and the expression of surprise that he was unable to hide immediately. He leaned forward and his nose nearly bumped her own, he proved her cage wasn't quite as sturdy as she would have liked and growled dangerously. It sent a shiver down her spine that was quite a bit harder to ignore than the feather induced shivers and she finally began to wonder if she was, perhaps, in over her head. "You do learn quickly, don't you?" His voice was low and smooth and not at all ruffled despite his previous surprise. She shivered again and turned away, releasing her makeshift cage of willpower.

Sarah was beginning to have her suspicious as to what sort of story she had gotten herself into. It seemed it was going to involve a great deal of the goblin king, whatever it was. She couldn't quite bring herself to be disappointed and with something of a start she realized the gnawing loneliness she normally felt was no longer gnawing. The feeling was so unnerving that she stopped midway to the kitchen and turned to glance at the goblin king. He remained where she had left him, leaning forward with his chin propped up on his elbows and a frustratingly opaque expression on his face.

She sighed and with an internal shrug did something her 15 year old self would have been mortified to discover. She invited him to stay for dinner.

* * *

From that rather fateful night on Sarah and the Jareth found themselves in an unsteady tottering friendship. She was used to hiding behind the characters she portrayed and he was used to being royalty, which involved a mask of its own. Both were rather lonely business and neither was willing to admit to the other that the company they provided each other with their awkward friendship was more valuable than all of the fawning fans and loyal subjects combined.

He was often arrogant, pompous, and condescending. She was often brash, stubborn, and impulsive. He could be dangerous and she would laugh. She could be undignified and he would laugh. It wasn't particularly long until they both laughed, and they had been particularly pleased to realize how delightful shared laughter really was.

They both did their respective jobs and nurtured the budding friendship in their free time, but Jareth was finding himself less tolerant of his subjects and Sarah was finding that the magic of theatre just wasn't quite magical enough. One night, when she found herself tempted to mutter "Macbeth" in a theatre and spend a night wishing people good luck just to watch the mayhem she decided it was time to instigate a change of some sort. The story was stagnating and as pleasant as it was she wanted something more.

She figured the realization shouldn't surprise her, but that old fear lingered. Not the fear of danger or adventure, she had never been particularly scared of those, but the fear of rejection. After all, he owed her exactly one catastrophic rejection, didn't he?

They had rather delicately avoided certain subjects over the course of their friendship. She was rather grateful that he didn't mention the destruction of bridges and goblin property and he was rather grateful she didn't mention peaches. The closest they had come to a conversation about peaches was a commercial for peach schnapps when they were watching television one day and Sarah had diverted it by changing the channel to a tampon commercial. The following conversation was awkward as hell, but both parties were so relieved that peaches weren't involved that it had dissolved into a fit of giggles and a prompt change of subject to the weather.

It was with no little hesitation then, that Sarah placed a carefully sliced peach out onto the table one night in place of dessert. She had finally finished her last play and, for once, she did not have another one lined up. It was now or never. She sat across from the now very grumpy looking Goblin King.

"Jareth..." She used his name for emphasis and purposely kept it as power free as possible. "I don't belong here, anymore. Do you care to tell me why?"

He stared at her then, as if weighing his options, and she waited. While she waited she ate a slice of peach, though she hadn't tried them for many years. It was a good peach, all things considered, it was sweet and juicy and tasted pretty much how she remembered peaches to taste. It didn't cause her to fall into a drugged sleep where she hallucinated about ballrooms because it was an ordinary peach that she bought at the supermarket the night before.

Jareth finally came to a decision, then. The corner of his lip quirked upwards, "You arn't human, Sarah, surely you've noticed?" He had returned her courtesy, and left the power out of her name. As a result, she only felt a bit of a twinge at the sound of it. He continued on smoothly, his casual voice did not match his eyes. "Names don't affect humans, not really. You declared yourself my equal and somehow it became the truth."

Sarah nodded, helping herself to another slice of peach. "Now what?" It seemed pointless to ask how or why.

He merely cocked his head to the side and watched her with his very most opaque expression. "That's up to you, precious thing."

His words sent a jolt up Sarah's spine and she laughed, relief flooded through her as she offered the Goblin King a slice of peach. "Of course not, your majesty, its up to us." He smiled then, a genuine pointy goblin king smile, and accepted the fruit. They ate the rest of the peach together and talked about what the future could hold. They agreed that happily ever afters were overrated and found it pleased them both that their story needn't have an end at all.


End file.
